A Family Affair
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: A Family spending time together! How they share a bond of love...Peep in ...RuVi based One Shot! Plz R&R! [(ONE-SHOT) COMPLETED]


**A/N: Hello Everyone….i'm back with a new OS based on RuVi. Those who like to read, do lemme know , howz it?**

 **Happy Reading!**

 ** _A Big Bungalow..._**

A girl in her mid twenties was seen preparing breakfast for her family. She was happy and humming a song to herself. It was then, when she heard a sweet voice...

 _"Mummaa!"_

She smiled at the call and turned off the gas nd hurried into the room when another call came...

 _"Mumma...jldi aao!"_

She rushed inside the room where she saw her little girl sitting on the bed. She sat beside her nd this little girl of 4 years moved to her lap. She hugged her ,kissed on her cheek...

" _Kya hua mere baby ko?"_

The little girl looked at her... " _Aap_ _ **Ruhanika**_ _ko chhod ke kahan chale gayi thi?"_

She amiled... _"mumma na ruhanika aur uske papa ke liye breakfast bana rahi thi. But mere baby ko kya chahiye?"_

The girl snuggled more closer to her... _"Mumma chahiye..."_

 ** _Ruhana_** smiles..." _Mumma Ruhanika ke paas hi hai ..._ "

That's when they heard a call...

 _"Ruhana beta...kahan ho bachche?"_

She lifted the girl in her arms...

 _"Chalo, dadu ke paas jayenge."_

They moved out of the room. **_Mr Sanjay Kumar_** was there in the hall reading newspaper. Ruhanika ran to him and he made her sit in his lap.

Ruhana smiled _..." papa aaj aap jogging se jaldi aa gaye?"_

He looked at her... _."arey beta, aaj hum gaye hi nahi. Ab tum fatafat chai pila do. Tumhare haat ki chai toh bahut swad hoti hai."_

Ruhana smiles... _"thik hai...main chai banati hu."_

She moves into the kitchen to make tea. Ruhanika and her dadu were talking, that's when ruhanika looked at him... Ruhanika: dadu...aaj aap papa .

Sanjay: kyun beta?

Ruhanika: dekho na dadu ...papa kitne derr se so rahe hai...mumma bhi uth gayi aur Ruhanika bhi...but papa nahi...he is not a good boy. Unko daanto. (she complained to her grandfather as he was her best friend)

Sanjay(smiles): okay chalo aaj papa .

Ruhanika(looked at him and put forward her hand) promish kariye..!

Sanjay(hold her hand): pakka wala promise.

Ruhanika(smiled widely) : yayy!

Ruhana came to the tea. Ruhanika chuckled on seeing her.

Ruhana: papa, aapki chai. ( to ruhanika) mera bachcha khush kyu hai?

Ruhanika: kyunki dadu papa ko dantenge. Yayy...maza aayega. ( she smiled)

Sanjay: haan beta...jao **_Vineet_** ko jagao. Wo itni derr tak toh nahi sota.

Ruhana: jee papa... main jagaati hu.

Ruhanika: papa ko.

And she runs into the room. Ruhana smiles and follows her. The little girl climbs the bed and snuggles closer to Vineet. She taps on his face...

 _"Papa utho! Aapne promish kiya tha hum sab ghumne jayenge. Utho na papa!" ._

He was in a deep slumber and didn't wakeup...Ruhanika looked at Ruhana….

 _"_ _Mumma dekho na….papa Ruhanika ki baat nahi sun rahe. Unhe uthao na!"_

She smiled and moved towards them.. she ruffled Vineet's hair...

 _"Vineet utho! Subah ke 10 baje rahe hai." ._

.

.

 _"Din mein Ruhanika ke saath so jaana, abhi utho. Aaj monthly checkup bhi karvaana hai."_.

Ruhanika too called him again...

 _"Papa utho, aapne plomish kiya tha ki aap Princess ke saath kheloge. Utho na."_

She kissed on his cheek...Vineet seemed to wake up. Ruhanika gets happy..she holds his hand..

 _."yayy...papa jldi utho...Dadu is waiting."_

Vineet smiles... _"mera bacha itni jldi uth gaya?"_

Ruhanika smiles widely... _."Ruhanika good girl hai. Wo jaldi uth jaati hai. Aur mumma papa ka kehna bhi maanti hai. Hai na mumma?"_

She looks at Ruhana and Vineet pulls her closer and kisses gently on her cheeks...

 _"Haan,meri princess toh good girl hai. Acha ,chalo,abhi dadu ke paas jao. Papa fresh hai. Chalo,run!"_

He made her descend on the ground and she ran out of the room . Ruhana turns to him...

Ruhana- Ab kaisa lag raha hai? Fever toh nhi hai na? ( she asked putting her hand on his forehead)

Vineet(smiles and holds her hand)-jab tum ho mera khayal rkhne wali, toh bukhar ko bhi bhaag jaana pada. Ruhana(smiles): mazak nahi...tumhe pata bhi hai kal kitna tez bukhar tha tumhe. Chalo , ab taiyar ho jao. Checkup karvane jaana hai. Papa toh ready bhi ho gaye.

Vineet(smiles): thik hai , tum jao , main aata hu.

Ruhana: okay...

She moves out and sets the breakfast table. She glances at her father in law...

Ruhana: papa, aa jaiye...nashta taiyar hai.

Sanjeev: haan , lekin ye vineet kahan reh gaya?

Ruhana: wo ready hokar aa rahe hai papa. Aap nashta kijiye. (to Ruhanika)- ruhanika, chalo, doodh piyenge. Jaldi aao.

She serves him with breakfast,gives ruhanika her glass of milk. Ruhanika glances at her and then her dadu. Ruhana smiles….

Ruhana- Acha dekho, Dadu aur Ruhanika dono doodh piyenge, dekhte hai kaun first aata hai! Agar Ruhanika ne ye chocolate wala doodh nahi piya toh main ye doodh Papa ko de dungi.

Ruhanika- noo…chocolate wala doodh is only fol Ruhanika. Wo papa bhi nahi pi skte.

Ruhana- kyun?

Ruhanika- Kyunki main finish kar dungi.

She picked up the glass and drank the milk. Ruhana laughs.. Meanwhile,Vineet came out. He glanced at Ruhana... Vineet: Roo, Angel se baat hui kya? 4 din ho gaye...uska call ni aaya.

Ruhana(smiles): Ab madam busy hain toh phone kyun aayega. London ghum rhi hain.

Vineet: haan, ye bhi hain. But still, vo yahan thi tab toh roz phone krti thi,aur ab toh boycott kar diya usne hamara. (He laughs at his own comment)

Ruhana(laughs)- ye toh sahi hai. Par acha hai na….thoda change mil gaya un dono ko.

Sanjay(while having toast)- Ruhana, tum kyun nahi chali gayi unke sath? Tumhe bhi change mil jaata. Hum toh manage kar lete.

Ruhana(Smiles)- aap bhi kaisi baatein karte hain papa, aapko aur Vineet ko chhod ke main chhutti pe chali jaati! Aisa kahin hota hai bhala.

Sanjay(Smiles)- phir bhi beta!

Ruhana- Papa! Ek toh aapke damaad ko itne din baad chuttiyan mili hain, toh aap apni beti aur damaad ko enjoy karne dijiiye. Yahan pe aap log ho na…..mujhe nhi chahiye koi chhutti! (to Vineet)- ye lo tumhari coffee.

He takes the cup from her hand. Meanwhile , Ruhanika chuckled….

Ruhanika- Papa, hum abhi ghumne jayenge na?

Vineet(smiles)- haan beta, zaroor jayenge.

Ruhanika- hum Water park jayenge papa! Please!

Vineet- okay, jaise meri Princess kahegi!

Ruhana(who came there with her cup of tea)- Lekin pehle checkup karvayenge Vineet !

Vineet- haan baba, yaad hai. Maine Vikrant se time le liye hai.

Ruhana(smiles)- Good! (to Sanjay)- Papa, aap toh taiyar hai na, checkup ke liye jaana hai.

Sanjay- haan beta…..lekin main kya keh raha tha, aaj tum teenon ghumne chale jao, checkup ka kya hai, next Sunday ho jayega. Ruhanika ko bhi apne papa ke saath time chahiye.

Vineet- time toh mujhe bhi aapse chahiye Papa. Isliye hum sab pehle checkup ke liye jayenge, phir thodi shopping karenge as aapki bahu ko kuch kaam hai, phir hum lunch karenge, uske baad hum water park jayenge.

Sanjay(smiles)- main water park jaake kya karunga, tum log jao , enjoy karo.

Ruhanika- Nahi Dadu, aap bhi Ruhanika ke saath jayenge, varna main bhi nahi jaungi.

Sanjay- Lekin mera beta, main karunga kya…..aap toh papa ke saath kheloge!

Ruhanika-toh aap bhi khelna. (she replied innocently making the other three smile.)

Ruhana- Ab chaliye papa, jaldi se ready ho jaiye, main bhi kaam nipta leti hu.

Sanjay- acha baba, tum teenon jeete main haara.!

Vineet(Smiles)- hehe, aap mujhse jeet nahi skte papa aur na hi meri beti se.

He laughs and They disperse to get ready.

.

.

 ** _10:30 Am…_**

They all were ready to leave.

Vineet- Roo, sab samaan check kar liya?

Ruhana- Haan, aap log chalo, main lock laga ke aati hu.

Vineet- Okay….Chaliye papa!

Sanjay- haan beta….Ruhanika , chalo!

He held her hand and they moved towards the car. Sanjayji sat in the front seat beside Vineet while Ruhana at the back seat with Ruhanika. Vineet tuned in the radio….. Ruhana siles as she heard the song….

 ** _Aao tumhe Chand Pe Le Jaaye…._**

 ** _Pyaar Bhare Sapne Sajaye.._**

 ** _Chota Sa Bangla Banaye…_**

 ** _Ek Nayi Duniya Basaaye…._**

Ruhanika watched her as she was smiling. She moved into her lap….

Ruhanika- Mummma, kya hua?

Ruhana(smiles)- Kuch nahi Baby. Mumma ko kuch yaad aa gaya.

Ruhanika- kya? Mujhe bhi batao!

Ruhana(kissed on her cheeks)- aapko pata hai, jab mumma aapke jitni thi na, toh meri mumma mujhe ye song sunaati thi.

Ruhanika(watched her keenly)- toh aap Ruhanika ko sunao!

Ruhana- Nahi beta,…..papa ne gaana laga ke rakha hai na!

Ruhanika- Nooo….Ruhanika ko mumma se sunna hai. Papa , gaana off karo.

Ruhana- Ruhanika! Zidd nahi karte!

Vineet- Suna do na Roo…

Sanjay- haan beta, ab Ruhanika itna keh rahi hai toh suna hi do!

Ruhana- Okay….

Ruhana hugs Ruhanika….

 ** _Aao tumhe Chand Pe Le Jaaye…._**

 ** _Pyaar Bhare Sapne Sajaye.._**

 ** _Chota Sa Bangla Banaye…_**

 ** _Ek Nayi Duniya Basaaye…._**

.

 ** _Pyaar ki hai Duniya door aasmaan pe…_**

 ** _Milken a bicchde koi wahan pe…._**

 ** _Aisi bhi ek dagar hai…._**

 ** _Aiisa bhi ek nagar hai…._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aao tumhe Chand pe Le Jaaye…_**

 ** _Pyaar bhare Sapne sajaye…_**

 ** _Chota sa Bangla banaye…._**

 ** _Ek nayi Duniya Sajaye…._**

Meanwhile,, they reach to Vikrant's home. He was Vineet's friend and their Family Doctor as his father.

.

.

After some time, they left from there. They went for shopping in the Elante Mall….

 ** _Elante Mall…._**

They entered in the mall when Sanjayji turned to Ruhana and Vineet….

Sanjay- Main Ruhanika ko leke Kids Zone mein ja raha hu. Tum logon ko jo kharidna hai, kharid lo.

Ruhana- thik hai papa. Waise koi problem ho toh phone kar dijiyega.

Sanjay- haan beta, acha mujhe ek paani ki bottle de do.

Ruhana(Smiiles)-ye lijiye…(she gives him a bottle)

Ruhanika and her grandfather moved to the game zone. Here, Ruhana and Vineet shopped for some things including grocery and some essential then moved to the gamezone….Ruhanika spotted them….She ran to her grandfather….

 _"_ _Dadu, mumma papa aa gaye."_

He smiled and they moved out of the game zone. Ruhanika saw an icecream stall….

Ruhanika- Papa, icecream khana hai. (She pointed to the stall)

Sanjay- nahi beta, yahan pe nahi, hum baad mein khayenge.

Ruhanika- nahi, mujhe abhi khana hai. Papa plesh! (She looked at Vineet)

Vineet(Smiles)- Princess, papa ki baat maanegi na?(She nodded as Yes) Okay, toh abhi hum lunch karenge, phir Icecream khayenge, okay?

Ruhanika- Okay Papa!

Vineet(smiles)- That's like a good girl!

He lifts her in his arms and runs towards the car saying that…..

 _"_ _Chalo Princess, let's run. Hume first aana hai na! "_

Ruhana smiles watching this Father-Daughter Duo….She came out of her trance when she felt a warm touch on her head. It was her father in law….. she looked at her and he assured her with eyes as if saying that he's with her. She smiled and they moved towards the car.

.

.

 ** _Hotel Tamarind…_**

This was one of the favorite restaurant of the family. Vineet had booked a table for four. They took their table….

Ruhanika- Mumma, main noodles khaungi kyunki aaj Sunday hai.

Ruhana(smiles)- haan, mumma ko yaad hai, aaj princess ka Noodles Day hai….hai na!

Ruhanika- haan (She smiles widely)

Vineet(smiles)- Okay, princess ke liye noodles aur Dadu ke liye?

Sanjay- Main toh simple khana khaunga beta, tum dono ko jo extra mangvana hai mangvao.

Vineet- thik hai Papa!

He ordered the food and they have a nice time chatting over various topics out there. After that, they moved to the water park. Ruhanika was quite excited.

.

.

 ** _Water Park…._**

Vineet took the tickets and they moved in. There was a large swimming pool with lots of water rides , sliding games etc. Ruhanika chuckled to see the environment. Because of water all around, the environment was cool. As it was around 4 pm …..the fountains had also started , rather say the musical fountains.

Ruhanika- Papa, sliding wale ride pe chalo na.

Vineet(smiles)- Okay Princess…Chalo!

Ruhana- Okay, dhyan se jaana. Main aur Papa yahin par baithe hai.

He nods and takes Ruhanika with him. They enjoyed many rides. Ruhanika seemed happy. After some time, she came running to Ruhana…  
Ruhanika- Mummaaa!

Ruhana(Smiles)- Aa gayi mumma ki yaad! Maza aaya?

Ruhanika(nods)- haan mumma, lekin abhi bhook lagi hai.

Ruhana(nods)- haan pata hai, lekin pehle we will change.(to Vineet)- ye lo tumhari dress. Aur ruhanika aap chalo mere saath.

.

After a while, they came out. They sat and ate some snacks that Ruhana had alreadypacked.

Vineet- Papa, Ruhana, yahan par boating ka bhi intezam hai, chaliye boat ki sair karte hai, phir ghar jayenge.

They nodded as YES and they moved for boating. Everyone seemed happy. After a short while, they moved towards home.

.

.

 ** _Home…_**

Ruhana unlocked the door and they entered in. Sanjayji turned to Ruhana…

Sanjay- Beta, ab mujhe toh tum bas ek cup doodh de do phir main toh rest karunga.

Ruhana- thik hai Papa, aap change kijiye, tab tak main banati hu.

Vineet- Aur mere liye coffee Roo.

Ruhana- haanji ….pata hai.

Sanjay- arey beta, pehle change kar lo, phir bana lena.

Ruhana – jee papa! (to Ruhanika)- chalo Princess….lets change the dress.

RUhanika ran inside the room with Ruhana following her. She changed her dress, gave her her favorite teddy bear….

 _"_ _Ab aap khelo, mumma thodi derr mein aati hai."_

Ruhanika nodded nd Ruhana moved out. Meanwhile, Vineet moved inside the room. Ruhana gave the milk to her father in law and then moved into her room with the coffee. She smiled as saw the sight in front of her….Vineet was sitting on the bed, his head rested on the backrest, with Ruhanika over him placing her head on his shoulder, her hands locked round his neck and his chin placed on her head .

.

She smiled as she saw them. She quickly took out her phone and captured this sweet moment in her camera. Vineet woke up with the click sound. He looked at her and smiled. He made Ruhanika lie on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Ruhana gave him his mug of coffee. He takes it while Ruhana sat beside Ruhanika ruffling her hair. He looked at her….

Vineet- dekho na Roo, hamari beti sote hue kitni pyari lag rahi hai!

Ruhana- Haan, bas ye aise hi khush rahe. Waise mujhe na tumse kuch kehna tha! (she looked at him)

Vineet- aur wo kya?

Ruhana- Aaj ka din sabse acha tha. Thanks for that!

Vineet(smiles)- Arey wo toh mujhe krna hi tha. Ruhanika ko kitne din se taal raha tha aur dad ko bhi! Ab kal se fir wohi routine. (he sighs)

Ruhana- chalo, koi baat nahi, ek hi din sahi! Kam se kam tum hamare saath toh they. Wahi kaafi hai!

Vineet(looks at her)- tumhari yahi baat toh mujhe pasnad hai! Thanks!

Ruhana smiles and pecks a kiss on his cheek….

 _"_ _I love you!"_

He smiled and hugged her, kissed on her forehead….

 _"_ _Chalo, ab so jao. Subah phir se uthna hai. "_

She smiles and they slip into the bed on either sides of Ruhanika and drifted into their Dreamland, where they were always together…..

 *******THE END*******

 **A/N: Okay I end up here…do lemme know howz it :D**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Love ya!**

 **Plz R &R!**


End file.
